Weep Little Brother
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: (Sequel To Cry Little Sister) It's been years since the kids were born, but threats still follow the Winchester family. Between the kids growing up, Hollyander finding a first love that certainly is anything but angelic, and Dean's deal with God things couldn't be more tense. Will the Winchesters battle through this trial or will it split them apart forever? (Rating MAY go up)
1. Prologue

Prologue

**A/N: So guys I actually planned the sequel to Cry Little Sister out with some spare time I had, I know awesome right? Anyways, I couldn't wait to post the sequel so here's the prologue for tonight. I will update as frequently as I can, I have one full day of school left on Monday then four of exams then school's out for me! Then I can write as often as I want yay! **

**Anyways on with the story!**

Dean felt like his life couldn't be more perfect right now. The kids were all at least six or seven in human standards by now and things were as they should be. He hadn't been on a hunt in months and he'd been spending much needed and wanted time with his family.

Sam's kids were growing every day; they were being homeschooled by Sam and Gabriel both and were growing smarter every day. They were already on an advanced reading level and were eager to learn. They were both the spitting image of Sam when he was a kid except for them having Gabriel's stunning golden eyes. Their wings were still developing but they'd gotten better at hiding them over the past months.

Hollyander had become a stunningly pretty little girl. Her hair had grown out and was always parted perfectly. She liked to wear it down rather than up because she claimed it looked prettier that way. She was almost too big now for her favorite dress that Dean had bought her at an antique store some months before the kids were even born. She'd spend hours brushing her hair and the hair on the head's of her various dolls that family members had bought her. She spent a lot of time playing by herself, but she was never lonely. She always had a smile on her face; she occasionally played with Sam's boys but preferred to be in the company of her dolls than anyone else.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

As of late, everyone lived in the same house. Bobby had taken over doing the hunts so Dean and Sam could stay home until the kids were old enough to be left alone. Balthazar popped in occasionally to see his niece and nephews, but never stayed long, originally they hadn't seen him since the kids were born but they figured he'd been helping the efforts of returning heaven back to normal after God's glorious return, but that also was another story.

Dean determined he liked waking up to Castiel in the morning. The hunter would turn over and see his angel contently sleeping even though he didn't have to. Cas would smile and open his eyes when he'd feel the hunter's eyes on him and Dean would roll on top of Cas, kissing up his jaw line and to his mouth. Cas would kiss back and chuckle at Dean's antics.

Cas had grown accustomed to being more human since his trial in heaven. He'd taken to taking showers with Dean in the morning and to wearing more human clothes, he'd learned almost all of the human terminology and idioms and such, although he'd admit they still confused the heaven out of him. Most of the time though, what he enjoyed most, was seeing the smile on Dean's face when he tucked their daughter in for the night, he was glad he'd been able to make the hunter so happy.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Right now though was winter; it was the hardest time so far in the house. Dally had been sick with the flu for almost a week and he had a horrible cough that sent pangs of guilt through Gabriel's and Sam's hearts whenever he coughed and made the little noises he did. His cheeks were so flushed they were almost beet red and he just looked miserable. Gabriel would hold his little boy for hours on end singing to him and rubbing his back in an effort to make him feel better. Sam would tend to Marcus when Gabriel couldn't and vise versa.

Hollyander was happily sitting with her crayons and papers right next to the fire coloring. Balthazar had come yet again to see the kids and was sitting and watching her draw. She smiled up at him and then crawled into his lap. He ruffled her hair and smiled.

"Hey squirt," he said. "You're getting big; you make your uncle feel old now."

"Sorry," she giggled and played with Balthazar's jewelry on his fingers, something she enjoyed doing. "Hey Uncle Balthy?"

"Yes sweetheart?" he asked, his smiling never fading until Hollyander held up his ring finger where one of his rings rested.

"What's this ring for?" she asked, cocking her head innocently, she'd asked about that particular ring before but he'd never given her an answer, the story hurt him too much.

It was a ring of pure silver in the shape of a star. The center had a greenish dull color to it, it used to be bright and happy but now the color had dulled over the millennia he'd had it. He'd placed it on his ring finger where humans placed their wedding rings.

"Well sweetie," he said. "It was given to me millennia ago by someone very special to me; they gave it to me before they left for awhile."

"Were they your mate?" Hollyander asked.

One thing Balthazar would always admit was that Hollyander was a smart girl; she usually figured things out fast.

"Yes he was," Balthazar said. "He was very good to me."

"Where did he go?" Hollyander looked confused now, Balthazar chuckled because she had all of Cas' mannerisms.

"That," he lifted her off his lap and stood, taking her hand. "Is a story for when you're older, now it's time to eat lunch."

Dean had often overheard Balthazar speak to Hollyander about heaven, flying and other things, but he'd never once mentioned a mate to any of them. Dean figured it was another angel that Balthazar didn't want to talk about, a bad breakup type thing. There was obviously something Castiel and Gabriel knew that Dean didn't, but Dean didn't want to press for answers he'd just simply let it ride.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Yes, things were wonderful in the Winchester/Singer household. Everyone was happy and content with their lives for once, but there was something in the air that made Dean uneasy all the time. He knew the boogeyman was real and that he was still out there, whether it was in the form of an angel, or a demon, or a monster. He knew he couldn't protect his family from everything and he also knew that fate would catch up with him eventually regarding what he and God had agreed to. That was the thing about being a hunter and the thing about happiness.

It all eventually must come to an end.

**Read and Review**

**So, the sequel yay! Anyways**

**What did Dean and God agree to?**

**And I suppose you all have your guesses about who Balthazar's mate was so I don't have to say it.**

**What's to come for the Winchester family?**

**More to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Pairings: Destiel, Sabriel, HollyanderxOC, Balcifer, and possible one-sided Crobby**

**Enjoy!**

_*Many Years Later*_

"Honestly Holly I don't know why you're not going to the dance," Zoey Holbrook, Hollyander's best friend said to her over the phone, although in reality she was really Hollyander's only friend. "You only get a few chances to go to a high school dance?"

"Zoey the dance isn't until April, it's December," Holly sighed, pacing back and forth in her room that her Uncle Bobby had designated for her. "Besides I don't want to go…"

"You don't want to," Zoey smirked and chuckled. "Or your dad doesn't want you to?"

"It's not like that," Holly pushed air out from her cheeks and sat down on her bed. "He just wants what's best for me?"

"Yeah and that's definitely shielding you from everything," Zoey replied sarcastically. "Anyways, I know he's worried but honestly Holly you're seventeen, I think he needs to lighten up just a little."

"Tell that to him," Holly laughed. "At least my Uncles are nice, speaking of which my dad and Uncle Sam they're gone till Wednesday night, wanna come over tomorrow?"

"But of course darling," Zoey chuckled. "Why'd they leave this time?"

"Oh you know," Holly said. "Dad had another "business trip."

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Dean was slammed into the wall; he had the air knocked out of him before he could even react. They were fighting a powerful shape shifter who was sure kicking ass. Sam was lying next to Dean, bleeding from his lip. Dean looked up only once and suddenly he was fine. Sam visibly saw his cuts heal in front of him, although he'd never tell Dean he saw so.

Dean had been acting differently since he'd returned from heaven when Castiel had his trial for turning Dean into an angel supposedly. Castiel had been found guilty, but rumor had it God had returned to speak with Dean. Dean hadn't said a word about what went on between the two of them, but he'd returned to earth human and alive, Cas had returned fine as well, but Sam couldn't help but wonder what Dean had gotten into.

Dean stabbed the shape shifter, killing him. He withdrew his sword and cleaned the blood off of it with his jacket. He looked over at Sam who'd somehow managed to stand with a look of confusion on his face.

"Let's go home." Dean said, nodding and walking unharmed towards the exit of the warehouse.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

"Dally honestly," Gabriel laughed, he was almost in hysterics. "You're never going to learn to fly properly until you practice more."

"Well mom it's kind of hard when I've got SIX WINGS!" Dally growled and tried to take off again. "Why do I have to have em anyways…?"

Marcus was doing fine; he was flying with speed and accuracy unlike Dally. Marcus had matured a little faster than Dally which honestly made Dally angry because they were the same age. Dally was currently sitting on the ground with a saddened look on his face and his wings curled up around him.

"I'm never gonna be a good angel…" Dally sniffled, he was crying a little.

"Now don't you say that," Gabriel sat down next to his son; he moved some of the hair from his eyes and pulled him close to him. "You're a very good angel, it just takes practice kiddo, I had a lot of mishaps when I was learning."

"But I HATE my wings," Dally protested. "They make me feel stupid…"

"You are by no means stupid," Gabriel explained, rubbing his boy's back. "You are a very smart kid, your wings they make you special, different is good sometimes you know?"

Dally looked up into Gabriel's eyes and smiled, his tears drying up. Gabriel kissed his forehead and patted his back.

"Go try again." Gabriel instructed as Dally suddenly took flight for another practice round.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Castiel spent a lot of time with Bobby when Dean was away, he'd help the hunter with various cases and organize books. He'd almost been afraid to return to heaven ever since God had come back. He was terrified of what the angels would do to him if he returned.

"Do yah want Dean to come back soon?" Bobby asked a stupid question since he always knew Cas' answer.

"Yes Bobby I do," Cas replied. "I always get…scared when he leaves like this is all a dream and he never….he never told me he loved me."

"Everybody has doubts Cas," Bobby said. "Even the bravest of us, but Dean loves you I know that, and as long as that holds true he'll find whatever way he can to return to you."

Bobby smiled and placed a hand on Cas' shoulder. Cas smiled back and nodded. He knew Bobby was right, but something inside of him warned him that something else was coming.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Balthazar had flown to the railroad tracks which were desolate for now. He sighed and twirled his ring that was on his wedding finger. He placed a hand on his stomach, feeling the child that was in there. He'd been careful to stay away from Gabriel and Castiel, much less Sam and Dean because he knew they'd wait about two seconds before killing him and the child. Balthazar couldn't let that happen.

"I didn't think you'd show up?" a hauntingly familiar voice was heard.

"We had an appointment." Balthazar replied, his heart skipping a beat, he tried not to show it.

Lucifer emerged from the shadows, smiling and walking over towards Balthazar. He placed a chaste kiss on the other angel's lips before pulling away. He placed a hand on Balthazar's stomach feeling the unborn child, his unborn child.

"I never meant for this to happen," Balthazar said. "I can destroy it if you'd like me to?"

"Why would I ask that," Lucifer replied. "What do I look like Satan to you?"

Balthazar snorted and chuckled. He'd missed being able to laugh like that with anyone.

"He'll make a good minion." Lucifer smirked; a tint of evil was still in the angel even when Balthazar was around.

"What," Balthazar backed away; he wrapped his hand around his stomach protectively and glared slightly, his heart always ached when Lucifer spoke like that. "No, I'd never let that happen!"

"Tsk Tsk Balth," Lucifer chuckled and stood on the other railroad track. "You honestly don't know your priorities do you?"

"I have a family Luce," Balthazar said, he was trying not to falter his words. "They care about me and I them, I don't want to hurt them…"

"Well look at you," Lucifer said. "Going soft, please Balth, I love you isn't that enough, you know what we agreed when we found out you were having our little boy?"

"I love you too Luce but…" Balthazar stammered. "I can't betray the Winchesters…they'd kill me."

"Just do what I told you to." Lucifer said, and then he disappeared without a trace.

Balthazar sighed and looked downward; he knew what he had to do.

He took off just as a train honked its horn and passed over right where he'd been standing.

**Read and Review**

**So? What exactly did God and Dean agree to?**

**And Balthazar he's having Satan's kid, that can only lead to bad things?**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, i went out of town.**

Chapter 2

The days marched on in Bobby Singer's house. The Winchester brothers had occupied themselves with hunts and spending time with their kids in the evenings, but Dean still had a feeling of uneasiness that was settling through him. He felt like he was being watched every day by God and I felt strange.

Sure, their deal was not demonic or in any way evil, but Dean still felt weird about it. He felt like he was God's little bitch. Even now as he lay with Castiel in bed, his limbs stretched halfway out and his arms gripping his pillow, he still felt off.

Dean watched Cas' chest rise and fall, the angel had taken to sleeping now which Dean could appreciate because honestly he had gotten tired of Cas watching him at night, and it was a bit creepy. He studied the angel's features taking in the sight of him once again. It was something Dean loved to do.

He traced the curvature of Cas' back and smiled as his angel snuggled closer to his touch. Dean ruffled Cas' hair and stroked his cheek too. Cas didn't awaken but he smiled in his sleep so Dean knew he felt him.

"Dad," Hollyander said, opening the door slightly, she had taken to calling Dean "dad" as she got older. "I'm heading out with my friends ok, to the lake; I'll be home by midnight I promise."

"Alright Holly," Dean said. "Be careful ok…?"

Hollyander nodded and shut the door behind her. Dean worried a lot about her most of the time. He knew she was a smart child because his genes were in her, but she was still a bit young and naïve like Cas in Dean's opinion. Dean knew at some point he had to let go, but for now he was content in being the overprotective parent.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Hollyander ran alongside her friend Jason Holbrook, her best friend Zoey's brother. Jason ran on all fours, panting and laughing at the same time. Jason was a shape shifter, but his parents on his father's side were Native American so instead of shifting into whomever he touched, he could shift into animals. His favorite though, was the wolf. As Jason and Holly ran along the grass by the lake, Zoey laughed on the shoreline at the two's antics. Zoey was a witch in training, but she didn't want to do bad things to people, she was just fascinated with the whole business so she mostly spent her time learning about natural Wiccan ways rather than magic.

"Holly come over here," Zoey yelled. "The foods getting cold!"

Hollyander took a sharp right and Jason tumbled, he ran into a tree and landed flat on his head. Hollyander and Zoey laughed and sat down back on the blankets they'd set up.

"So Jason," Hollyander asked. "You found someone to go to the dance with yet?"

"Nah," he said. "I'm just gonna go stag I suppose."

He then changed into a deer and bowed and Hollyander and Zoey cracked up.

"I really wish my dad could meet you," Hollyander sighed. "But he'd try to kill you, that's kind of his job.

"I understand." Jason replied.

Jason was a go with the flow kind of guy. He didn't worry about dating or freak out if he got a bad grade. Hollyander liked that about Jason, she liked his style. He reminded her of Dean actually.

"Well Holly here," Zoey pushed Hollyander playfully. "Still doesn't have a date, honestly girl I don't know why you don't just ask somebody already, what about that hottie in our English class?"

"I told you Zoey," Hollyander said. "Nobody would want to go with me."

Zoey sighed, Jason chuckled and Hollyander smiled at her own rag on herself. It was true in her opinion, her hair was always tangled and could never be styled, she had a mess of freckles on her cheeks that she had inherited from Dean, and she just was too much of a tomboy. Not that she'd ever change for a man, but still.

Unknown to the three. Lucifer stood in the shadows, an evil smirk upon his face. He stared at each of them intently, but focused on Hollyander.

"Don't speak too soon Holly…" he said to himself, before a wave of shadows washed over him and he disappeared back into the pit.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

In Dally's dream there was blood and a lot of it. The sixteen year old looked around him as flames rose up and danced. He'd heard of this place before, but he never wanted to go there. He could feel his throat constricting already.

"Such a smart boy," an evil sounding voice was heard, Dally shuddered and a shooting pain shot through his wings suddenly. "Shouldn't you have known that we'd meet eventually?"

Dally shook, he curled in on himself and looked up at the flames above him. Demons were crawling across them, smirking and laughing. They were practically drooling at him. Dally's eyes filled with fear and he shot his head back and forth scared.

"Your father and I are pretty close companions," a man walked up to him, Dally knew immediately who he was. "I'm surprised he didn't tell you that?"

"L-Lucifer…" Dally shook, he looked into Lucifer's cold eyes and saw nothing but pure hatred.

"You're good," Lucifer smirked. "But is this any way to greet your uncle?"

He released Dally, but still stared at the boy like he was a piece of meat and Lucifer was a tiger. Dally watched the man, he strode back and forth pacing and contemplating his words. Dally's eyes focused in on his ring finger though where an unusual looking ring rested, it was almost like an angelic wedding band. Dally refrained from speaking although the curiosity as to who would be stupid and idiotic enough to call Lucifer their mate was killing him.

"I'm going to be nice this time and let you wake up," Lucifer said. "But watch your back young Winchester, for I may not be able to control my rage against your father this time."

Lucifer snapped his fingers and Dally was awake, he shook and sweat poured down his back from shock, but as he looked around himself the flames and fire were gone and he was in his room once more.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Lucifer caressed Balthazar's cheek and smiled at his mate. The pair lay in bed down in the pit. Balthazar hated it down here, but he'd built up a tolerance unlike most angels, his bond with the Morningstar was strong enough so that he could withstand the extreme heat and sinister feelings around him long enough to last. Balthazar sighed and turned onto his side, he felt Lucifer's arms wrap around him and he felt the fallen angel's body spoon up against his in a calming embrace. Balthazar knew there was an evil stint in Lucifer, but when the Morningstar got around his mate his attitude changed, he was actually loving and sincere with his words.

"What's wrong darling," Lucifer asked, kissing Balthazar's cheek and stroking his hair. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine," Balthazar choked out, he clutched his stomach and felt his child, and he still was a little ticked at Lucifer for suggesting they use the child as a pawn against the Winchesters. "Totally fine, you love me right Luce?"

"Yes I do." Lucifer said his words unfaltering and every one sincere to the bone.

"So you wouldn't ask me to do anything I didn't want to…right?" Balthazar gulped; he was a little scared of the answer.

"Not unless it benefited the both of us darling," Lucifer said, closing his eyes. "Only then."

"Thank you," Balthazar said, feeling only slightly relieved, he turned into Lucifer's chest and exhaled. "That's all I ask."

**Read and Review**

**So Holly needs a date, any idea where this is going anyone?**

**Dally's seeing visions of his fallen uncle, that's not good.**

**And we see Lucifer's soft spot, hard to believe.**

**More to come soon**


End file.
